memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Peace Conference/Prologue
In the Bajoran sector Deep Space 9 is sitting in front of the Bajoran wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant, as Starfleet and Klingon vessels are around the space station. In the wardroom Chancellor Martok, Gul Lemec, and Ambassador Garak along with Captain Kira are trying to figure out what to do about the situation in Cardassian space with the Klingons pressing their assault on the broken down Cardassian Union. Chancellor you need to back off the Cardassians their still recovering from their alliance and betrayal of the Dominion, and right now a Klingon fleet isn't the best thing for them to be going up against right now Captain Kira says as she looks at Martok. The Chancellor looks at her. I'm sorry Captain but we can't stop now the Council wants payback for what happened to us during the Dominion War Martok says as he looks at Captain Kira then at Gul Lemec. Lemec hits the table. YOU KLINGON DOGS GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO YOU WHEN WE ALLIED WITH THE DOMINION THEY SHOULD OF DESTROYED THE ENTIRE FLEET OF SHIPS THAT WERE BEING LED BY THE FORMER CHANCELLOR GOWRON Lemec shouts at Martok. Garak raises his hand. Gentlemen maybe a short recess is called for Garak says as he looks at them. Both Martok and Lemec leaves. Damn this is really tough to do Kira says as she looks at Garak. I don't know why I am here helping him I should be at Cardassia helping with the recovery Garak says as he looks at Kira. Kira then thinks. I've got an idea Kira says as she leaves the wardroom as well. At Starbase 621 USS Helena and USS Intrepid are being upgraded and worked on, in the starbase Captain Taylor is looking out the window at her ship when Captain Kira walks over to her as she's looks at her ship and then he looks at his. You've got a nice ship Captain Taylor says as she looks at Typhuss. Thank you Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Taylor. She looks at the Helena. Our Asgard technology isn't getting the chance it needs to be tested in combat we've been sent on babysitting ambassadors to and from the Gamma Quadrant to hammer out the treaty with the Dominion, I'm all for peace with the Dominion but we're an advanced ship we need to have some interesting assignments not diplomat missions Marcia says as she looks at Typhuss then at the Helena. Typhuss looks at her. You have to follow your orders even if you don't like the mission, orders are orders and you will get your chance Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Taylor. Helena to Captain Taylor Commander Martin says over the com. She tapped her combadge. Taylor here go ahead Commander? Captain Taylor says as she looks at the two ships. We're receiving a hail from Starfleet Command Commander Martin says over the com. She looks at Captain Kira. Excuse me Captain but duty calls Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He nods at her. I'll take it in my ready room when I get aboard Captain Taylor says as she heads towards the Helena's docking port. In her ready room she sits at her desk and activates the desktop monitor showing the visual of Rear Admiral Cornwell appears on the viewer. Captain how goes the upgrades? Admiral Cornwell says on the monitor. She looks at the monitor. Great never better we should be heading out in three days time, Mr. Clarkson wants to make sure that our systems are working well before we depart Captain Taylor says as she looks at the screen. Cornwell interlaces her fingers. We've got a situation at Deep Space 9, Chancellor Martok and Legate Lemec are hashing out what happened while we were busy with the Borg incursion I'm dispatching the Helena to the station stabilize the peace conference if it fails we could be facing a shooting war Admiral Cornwell says on the monitor. Taylor looks at the monitor. We'll try our best Admiral Captain Taylor says as she looks at the monitor. She nods. I know you can get it done Cornwell out Admiral Cornwell says and ends the transmission. She walks out of the ready room. Ensign Collins give me ship wide Captain Taylor says as she sits in her chair next to Commander Martin. She inputs commands into the console. You're on Captain Ensign Collins says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Taylor. She inputs commands into the arm rest control panel. All hands this is the Captain speaking I know all of you have been working around the clock getting our new Asgard technology back online after the Borg attack on Earth, but we've been ordered by Starfleet Command to head to Deep Space 9 to oversee another peace conference, I know most of you were also hoping to see action but we're ordered to do this and we'll follow our orders to the letter Captain Taylor says as she looks at the crew. The crew look at the Captain and then gets back to their stations. Release docking clamps, aft thrusters at one quarter, port and starboard at station keeping Commander Martin says as he looks at the crew. Ensign Kaye inputs commands into the console. The Helena moves slowly out of the starbase as the doors open slowly and the ship exits the starbase and the leaps into warp.